


The Bet

by karentomyplankton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dare, Feelings Realization, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, They're In Love Your Honor, Top Kozume Kenma, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karentomyplankton/pseuds/karentomyplankton
Summary: Kuroo makes a bet that if Kenma can get Shouyou to confess to him by the end of the training camp he'll buy Kenma the newest PSP.But there's a second part to the bet... Kenma can earn a games for his new PSP by putting himself and Shouyou into compromising situations...Even if he has to sacrifice his pride, Kenma will win the newest Monster Hunters on his PSP, and that's a promise--I think my pass into heaven is officially revoked... but I did what I had to do.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 251





	The Bet

Kenma didn’t have time for this. Whatever insignificant thing Kuroo pulled him over for - _interrupting my game_ \- better be good. He had poured hours into the final level of _Monster Hunters 6_ and was so close to beating the boss - until his insufferable friend, Kuroo had decided something else was _so_ important that he couldn’t have waited another 5 minutes for Kenma to clear this level.

“Kenma! Please I promise I’ll make this worth your time,” Kuroo pleaded with his hand still holding on to Kenma’s arm.

Kenma ripped his arm out of Kuroo’s grip and sighed, annoyed. “I was almost finished with that level. What is so important?”

“Kenma, I know about your crush on Shrimpy,” Kuroo said proudly.

Kenma felt his ears grow hot with embarrassment. He had kept his _admiration_ for Shouyou on the down-low, or so he thought. “What are you on about Kuroo? I don’t have a _crush_ on Shouyou,” Kenma explained, slightly embarrassed.

“Don’t try to lie to me Kenma, just admit it. You’ve been pining over the Shorty for _ages_.”

“I haven’t-” Kuroo interrupted Kenma before he could finish.

“Look, I only want to see you happy. We’ve been best friends since before we could walk,” Kuroo started. “If you let him know, I’ll make it worthwhile,” he sing-songed.

“I’m not telling him. He obviously has a thing for the King.”

“Kenma, my oblivious friend. My sweet, sweet, summer child. Have you not seen the way he looks at you? The way he worships the ground you walk on? He goes red every time you try to talk to him. He nearly combusted the last time he asked you to toss for him,” Kuroo stated simply.

Now that Kenma started to think about it, Shouyou had been acting strangely for the past few days. Everytime Kenma calls him about the upcoming training camp in Tokyo, Shouyou gets more and more flustered over the phone. Kenma had been chalking that up to exam stress and excitement to play against other teams, but maybe it was about getting to see Kenma again. _No, that can’t be right…_

“Are you sure? Shouyou gets excited about everything.”

“I’m like 86% sure that if you tell him how you feel, he’ll accept,” Kuroo stated matter-of-factly.

Kenma looked down at the floor, “I don’t want to ruin what we already have. He means a lot to me, Kuroo.”

“I know he does, that’s exactly why you need to confess to him. If you end up confessing, you can be closer to him than ever.”

“Fine. If what you say is true… How should I do it?”

Kuroo grinned a bit maniacally, “I actually have a few ideas…”

“What did you have in mind?” Kenma asked, suspicious.

“Well, what I have in mind is a little crazy, so I want to share the incentive first.”

Kenma’s eyes widened, “There’s incentive?”

“Of course there’s incentive, my dear friend,” Kuroo said slyly.

Kenma wasn’t so sure about Kuroo’s plan anymore. Whenever Kuroo talked like that, which was more often than Kenma would like to admit, it usually ended up with one _\- or both_ , of them in trouble.

“Look, if you can get the Shorty to confess to you by the end of the training camp, I’ll buy you that new PSP that just came out.”

Kenma’s eyes sparkled. _The new PSP? That just came out last week... I’ve been saving since I saw the release announcement but I’ve still only got half of the money._

Kuroo smiled and waited patiently for Kenma to consider his request. He had saved up some money from his birthday and wasn’t sure how to spend it, but his best friend's happiness is a pretty good thing to blow some cash on.

“Look I can see that you’re still mulling it over. How about I up the ante? You’re probably wondering, my dear friend, how to get Shrimpy to notice his feelings for you and confess. I bet Hinata thinks that the feelings-” Kuroo winked, “he gets whenever he sees you probably just mean that he admires you or something.”

Kenma scowled, he _was_ wondering how he was going to get Shouyou to confess…

“Look, for every ‘ _compromising position’_ -” Kuroo did the air quotes thing that Kenma can’t stand, “you and he get into, I’ll buy you a game for the PSP you want.”

Kenma’s eyebrows raised. _A new game for every time he can get into a- wait._

“What do you mean a ‘compromising position’?” Kenma said dubiously.

“Kenma, buddy, I’m really trying to help you here. I’ve got your best interests at heart.” Kuroo started.

“No, you just want to see me make a fool out of myself,” Kenma interrupted him.

“While I do like seeing that, I swear I just want you to get together with Karasuno’s number 10. And by compromising situation I mean, you know, trip and fall on him in a _compromising_ way. I’ll let you handle the details.”

Kenma thought it over. Sure he would have to make an utter idiot of himself in front of almost every Highschool volleyball team in Japan, _but,_ by the end of the week he could be together with Shouyou. _The PSP is pretty nice too._

“You’re on.”

\---

The days seemed to pass by slower when Kenma had something to look forward to. Everyday is the same, wake up, talk to Kuroo, eat, go to school, talk to Kuroo, come home, and then go to sleep - rinse and repeat. The days bleed together until finally, it’s the night before Nekoma leaves for the training camp.

In the week preceding their trip, Kenma began to feel something he’s quite unfamiliar with - restlessness. He usually sat idly by as the days passed into weeks into months, but now he had something to look forward to, _someone_ to look forward to.

\---

Finally the day he’s been waiting for was just around the corner - it was the night before the Nekoma would get on their bus and travel to the training camp. He would finally get to see Shouyou - and cash in on his bet.

**To: Shouyou <3 - **Are you ready for the training camp?

**From: Shouyou <3 - **yeah!!1!! im suuuper excited to see u!!

 **From: Shouyou <3 -** *nekoma!!!

 **From: Shouyou <3 - **i meant im excited to see nekoma!!! and… kuroo!!

 **From: Shouyou <3 -** yeah!1 kuroo told me he would help me with my spikes!!!!

Kenma laughed at Shouyou’s nervous rambling and decided to push him a little further. 

**To: Shouyou <3 -** Yeah… Well I’m excited to see you, Shouyou.

**From: Shouyou <3 - **ur excited to see me?? um yeah.. i really wanna see u 2 kenma

Kenma flushed at Shouyou’s boldness, _he really wants to see me?_ Kenma smiled privately and became a little more excited to go to the training camp.

**To: Shouyou <3 - **We should probably go to sleep, Shouyou. I’ll see you first thing tomorrow, OK?

**From: Shouyou <3 - **yeah!!! ill see u tomo kenma <3333

**To: Shouyou <3 - **<3

Kenma willed the blush gracing his cheeks to calm down, his heart was still racing from the emoticon that he had sent Shouyou. He really couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

\---

Kenma and the rest of Nekoma dutifully lined up single-file in front of the bus, ready to depart for the training camp. Kenma couldn’t tell if the rolling feeling in his stomach was nerves for their upcoming matches or excitement about seeing Shouyou.

Kuroo bumped shoulders with him, “Are you ready to see the Shorty?”

Kenma scowled, “Of course. I’ve already got a game plan.”

  
  


**From Shouyou <3 - **kenmaaaaa ;-; i failed my test!!!

Kenma startled, didn’t Shouyou say if he fails his test he can’t come?

**From: Shouyou <3 - **dont worry!!! i studied w yachi and i have the makeup in five minutes!!! if i can take this and pass i can catch a ride with tanaka-kuns sister!!!

**To: Shouyou <3 - **Next time tell me earlier when something like this happens, okay Shouyou?

**From: Shouyou <3 - **okay kenmaaaa ;-; !!! i was worried you would be mad at me…

Kenma smiled minutely. He could never get mad at Shouyou, not when the other seemed so eager to see him.

**To: Shouyou <3 - **I could never get upset with you Shouyou. Do well on your test today, I believe in you. <3

**From: Shouyou <3 - **uh thx kenma!!!! <33333 cyu soon!!!!!!

Kenma grinned. As soon as Shouyou arrived, it was time to begin.

\---

Kenma breathed in the air of the locker room and grimaced. Even if it was cleaned out, the old, used locker room still smells like old B.O. and musty clorox. He wrinkled his nose and changed quickly to get out of the locker room.

“Excited for something Kenma? You sure are changing quickly…” Kuroo smiled.

“It smells disgusting in here. I don’t know why anyone would want to stay in here longer than absolutely necessary.”

Kenma pushed past the rest of Nekoma and made his way out onto the court. If the locker room smelled like stale body odor and too much Axe body spray, the court smelled like… victory. 

\---

Kenma watched as Shouyou bounded into the building to greet his team. He watched as he set his bag down at his team’s bench and ran into the locker room to change. He watched as Shouyou joined his team on the court and started their match with Fukurodani. He watched Shouyou _fly._

\---

Nekoma finally finished their match and Kenma stepped off the court to get some water. He barely set down his bottle when he heard Shouyou from across the room.

“KENMAAAA!!!”

Kenma chuckled at Shouyou’s enthusiasm and opened his eyes to find him nose to nose with the other boy and he faltered when he got an arm full of Hinata.

Kenma’s arms tightened around Shouyou’s lithe waist as he buried his head into the other’s shoulder.

“I missed you Shouyou,” Kenma whispered, glad to see his friend.

“I missed you too Kenma!” Shouyou exclaimed happily.

Kenma pushed back to look at Shouyou’s face. “It’s been too long...”

“I wish I could see you every day! It would make me feel all _BWAM_ and _BOOM!”_

Kenma chuckled and nodded, texting Shouyou could never compare to seeing him in real life. “I wish I could see you everyday too.”

“Come on, we have a game together. We should get going.”

Shouyou nodded enthusiastically and started walking backwards while talking about something or another. _Time to make his move._

Kenma gaged the distance from him to Shouyou and took the plunge. He faked tripping over his own feet and fell chest to chest with Shouyou. Quickly, he put his hand behind Hinata’s head to cushion his fall and situated himself so both of his legs landed neatly in between Shouyou’s knees. After they hit the floor, Kenma found himself with one hand next to Hinata’s hair and the other curled around the back of his head at the nape of his neck, with his chest hovering over Shouyou’s and his nose nearly touching the other’s. His legs were slightly apart between Hinata’s knees and the backs of Hinata’s things were laying gently over the front of his.

Kenma looked into the shocked, flushed face of Shouyou and waited for a moment before asking, “When did your eyes get so brown? I never really noticed how pretty they are.” Kenma moved his right hand from behind Shouyou’s head and cradled his cheek to tilt his head up closer to his. “And your lips are so full, do you use chapstick?”

“I-I use Va-Vaseline sometimes, m-my mom says it should keep my lips f-from chapping.” Shouyou stuttered, eyes wide.

Kenma slid his thumb across the other’s cheek to swipe gently over the other boy's lips, “She’s right, you know. You should keep your lips from chapping.”

Kenma moved his hand from beside the boy’s head and dropped down so he rested on his right elbow, his chest barely brushing the other boy’s as he slowly dragged his hand from beside the boy’s head to glide it down to rest on Shouyou’s waist. He slightly canted his hips forward so his lower body fully rested against Shouyou’s, lifting the boy’s coltish legs a little higher on his thighs. Shouyou squeaked and the pretty flush resting on his cheeks traveled outwards to his ears and down his chest. _I wonder how far the blush goes…_

“Do you do waist training? Compared to the rest of you, your waist is so small…” Kenma squeezed his waist slightly to prove his point.

Shouyou turned his head away and stammered, “N-no, I just do v-volleyball and ride my b-bike.”

“ _Ride,_ did you say?” Kenma slowly ground his lower half into Shouyou’s and listened to the low, pretty moan wrench its way out of the boy's throat before he could swallow it down. _This is so embarrassing - but he looks so pretty._

Kenma heard the start whistle in the distance, the noise fuzzy and out of focus from the heated atmosphere surrounding the two.

“We should probably get going, that’s our cue,” Kenma smiled.

With one last small grind of his hips and squeak from Shouyou, Kenma finally untangled himself from the other boy, got up, and trotted onto his side of the court.

He looked up at Kuroo slyly, “That’s one for me right?”

Kuroo blinked and wiped his forehead, “Yeah… Yeah, I think that definitely counts.”

Kenma gave Kuroo a small smile and looked across the court, interested. Luckily, most of the people here didn’t seem to notice him and Hinata earlier, but Karasuno’s third year setter kept giving him weird glances with a red face. _He definitely saw,_ he thought with a smirk. _Good. Shouyou is mine._

\---

Kenma met up with Shouyou on the sidelines of the court after the Nekoma vs. Karasuno match. Karasuno had lost pretty badly, but they took their flying receive penalties with grace. Well most of them did, Hinata still couldn’t seem to get himself on and off the ground as well as his other teammates. Karasuno's libero even laughed when Hinata banged his chin on the hardwood when trying to pull himself onto the floor.

“Kenma! Did you see that game? You were all like _WOOSH_ and I was like _BAM!_ It was so cool!” Shouyou paused to look at his feet shyly, “you were cool…” he said nervously.

Kenma grinned, “Thanks Shouyou, I thought you were really cool too.”

Shouyou smiled brightly, cheeks flushing a light pink, “I want to show you something, okay?”

“Sure, what is it?” Kenma asked inquisitively.

Hinata giggled and grabbed Kenma’s arm to pull him in the other direction. Usually Kenma would hate being grabbed and pulled around, but with Shouyou he didn’t mind so much. He would be dragged around for the rest of his life if only to hear Hinata’s laugh and see his smile that could light up any room.

They half-walked, half-ran towards the back exit of the building. The halls were narrow but winding and as they approached the far corner of the large training center they heard muffled voices so Shouyou pulled him against a wall and shushed him.

Holding his finger against his lips, Shouyou spoke in a hushed tone. “Kenma, I think there’s someone standing by the exit… We need to wait for them to leave before we go, we’re not really supposed to leave the auditorium during the games.”

Kenma smiled, “Wow Shouyou, breaking the rules already? We just got here, you know.”

Shouyou flushed. “I’m not technically breaking the rules! I just wanted to be alone with y- I mean… show you something.”

Kenma smirked unnoticeably, “Of course you did. It’s alright, I won’t tell.”

“I knew you wouldn’t! I can always count on you Kenma!” Shouyou said brightly, forgetting to whisper.

“Akaashi! Did you hear that? Do you think this place is haunted?!” A voice said from behind the wall.

Kenma shushed Shouyou and reversed their positions so Shouyou’s back was against the rough wall and Kenma’s body shielded him. Kenma put his hand swiftly over Hinata’s mouth to avoid any other slip-ups.

“Bokuto-san, I didn’t hear anything. You’re probably just running on adrenaline from the last game.” Akaashi said, monotone.

Bokuto laughed hardily, “That makes sense… You’re always right Akaashi!”

Hinata’s eyes widened and he brought a hand up to grab Kenma’s and remove it from over his mouth. “Kenma, I think it's Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san!”

“Bokuto-san, we should probably go. Our next set starts in ten minutes and we have to get ready.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to worry our team! You’re so smart Akaashi!”

The voices faded faintly down the hall as the two retreated farther and farther away.

Hinata grabbed Kenma again, this time taking the time to slide his hand down the other’s wrist and gently interlace their fingers together so that they were holding hands. With a flush high on his cheeks, Shouyou gently guided them through the hall once more.

The hallway they were traversing through was a bit longer than the previous ones and when they reached the end of it, there was a heavy door with an exit sign hanging over the top.

“Come on! The place I want to show you is out this door.”

Kenma let himself be led out the door and squinted at the brightness that shone down on them. The place Shouyou took him was beautiful, the grassy knoll was bright with sunshine and the rolling hills looked soft to the touch. There were flowers of all different breeds lightly scattering the grass and a few sparse trees coated the area. Shouyou looked back at him and smiled, “It’s wonderful, isn’t it?”

Kenma let the breath he didn’t even know he was holding go, “Yeah, it’s really pretty Shouyou.” _Like you._

He smiled, “Come on, let’s go sit down!” Gently leading him by their still-interlocked hands, Shouyou guided Kenma up one of the many hills and under a beautiful weeping willow. The plentiful branches from the trees hung so low that Kenma had to push them out of his way to reach the trunk of the tree at the center of the foliage. One of the thin, hanging branches gently rubbed against the top of his lip and he had to scrunch his nose to keep from sneezing. Looking up, Kenma stared at Shouyou, the way the light haloed around his sunny orange hair made him look ethereal. The small, barely-noticeable-unless-you-were-looking freckles were illuminated by the sun's warm embrace.

“You look beautiful,” Kenma whispered, entranced.

Shouyou, calmed by the serene atmosphere, smiled wide at Kenma’s compliment. “I think you’re pretty too, Kenma.”

Kenma blushed and grinned at the other boy.

“Come sit with me,” Shouyou asked shyly.

Kenma followed Shouyou and sat beside him, shoulders touching and backs against the large knotted trunk. Their hands were still linked and Shouyou pulled them tenderly into his lap. He softly danced his free hand’s fingers over Kenma’s setting-bruised knuckles, rubbing soft circles into the tender skin. After his exploration of Kenma’s knuckles Shouyou kindly brought their joined hands to his mouth and kissed the discolored skin.

“All better?” Shouyou asked, lips still touching the skin of Kenma’s knuckles.

Kenma felt the question more than he heard it, “Yeah, all better,” he breathed.

Shouyou giggled softly and laid his head gently down onto Kenma’s shoulders and gazed off into the distance. “Thank you for letting me bring you here. I’m glad I got to enjoy it with you.”

“Anything for you Shouyou.”

\---

That’s how their teams found each other, Shouyou’s head resting on Kenma’s shoulder and Kenma’s head on top of his, both snoring softly. Their laced hands laid together gently in the middle of their laps, as if they had fallen asleep with them still clasped together.

Suga was the first one to snap out of the shock of seeing their Hinata dozing with Nekoma’s brain. The two teams had set off to look for their respective players separately but convened at the back entrance - the last place that both of them had thought to look. When they had exited the building through the back door, none of them had thought that they would find their two players together - except Suga. Suga had seen the _situation_ Kozume-kun and Hinata had gotten themselves into earlier in the day and was able to get over the initial shock of seeing them in such an intimate position pretty quickly.

Nudging Daichi’s shoulder softly he whispered, “It’s almost curfew, go get Hinata. Try not to wake either of them up.”

Eyes still concentrated on the sleeping boys, Daichi nodded slowly. Taking some time to recover from shock, Daichi carefully removed himself from the group and started to make his way up the hill. Kuroo, from Nekoma’s team, seemed to have the same idea, Daichi noticed, as he was also walking towards the two small boys. Carefully, the two captains bent down and scooped the boys up, arms propped up in the crook of their knees and under their backs to carry them bridal-style. Walking slowly and keeping their shoulders together, Kuroo and Daichi walk back to the still slightly stunned group. The two boys snoozed within the arms of their respective captains, not once dropping or letting go of their interlocked hands.

“I can’t separate them without waking them up…” Kuroo said, unsure of what to do next.

Suga smiled, “Let’s just take them to the Karasuno bunks, Kozume-kun can sleep with Hinata in his futon - but I hope he knows that Hinata kicks,” he laughed softly.

Nodding slowly, both captains carefully made their way through the small crowd and through the door that someone had opened for them. The onlookers slowly dispersed and followed the two back down the long hallways and towards the dormitories. Kuroo and Daichi approached Karasuno's dorm door and Suga opened it for them slowly, minding the squeaky hinges. Stepping inside, the captains carefully crossed the floor, trying not to step on anyone's futon. 

“Which one is Hinata’s bed?” Kuroo whispered quietly.

“Follow me, it’s over here. Careful not to wake them up.” Daichi said while venturing farther into the room.

Hinata’s futon was isolated from the cluster of beds closer to the middle of the room. It was located in a small corner and was made up sloppily, like Hinata had rushed to put it together. Kuroo looked at Daichi quizzically about the location.

“He has to sleep farther away ever since he accidentally kicked Tanaka-kun in the stomach the last time we all slept together.” Daichi explained. 

Kuroo chuckled softly at the mental image and wondered how hard Hinata must kick to be alienated from the group. He knew that when spending the night, at least his team usually spread out their futons fairly close to each other and slept in a dog-pile, _or cat-pile_ , Kuroo supposed, of arms and legs. It seemed like that was the case for Karasuno as well, judging on how close their futons were.

Slowly, Daichi and Kuroo walked towards Hinata’s hastily made bed and gently dropped both boys down so that they were laying next to each other. As soon as they made contact with the bed, the two boys sleepily turned around to face each other. Kenma tiredly wrapped his skinny arms around Hinata’s torso and Hinata drowsily buried his head into Kenma’s chest. Finally, when Hinata stopped wriggling and trying to infuse himself with Kenma’s chest, Kenma lifted a leg and carefully guided it over Hinata’s coltish legs, effectively covering the boy’s entire body with his own.

“Jesus, it’s a miracle Hinata doesn’t suffocate,” Kuroo said, slightly amazed at how Hinata is still somehow managing to breathe.

“Yeah… You um, don’t mind this, right?” Daichi said timidly.

“Kenma sleeping over here? No, of course not.”

Daichi shook his head, “I meant- um, well, I mean,” he took a deep breath, “Kozume-kun and Hinata are obviously not going to stay ‘just friends’ for much longer…” He reiterated.

“Uh, yeah. I was kinda the one to tell him to go after it. You have no idea how long he’s been pining after your Shorty.”

“Really? Hinata too, you know. Whenever we’re at practice it’s always ‘Kenma this’ and ‘Kenma that’, and ‘did you hear what Kenma did today?’” He chuckled.

“I just want him to be happy.”

“Yeah… I hope Hinata is happy too.”

That night, Shouyou didn’t kick once.

\--

Hinata woke up to the feel of the sunrise on his back and a weighted blanket hugging his frame securely, _wait - I don’t have a weighted blanket?_ Slowly blinking open his eyes, Shouyou expected to see the soft glow of the sun but instead found his vision partially obscured by fabric. _Did I fall asleep on my stomach?_ That can’t be right, Shouyou never wakes up on his stomach… He tensed with alarm. While he was trying to figure out his situation he was in, he felt the hand, _whose?_ , lovingly caressing the back of his neck tighten, and his face being pressed farther into the muscular chest of someone else. Panicking, Shouyou took a deep breath - and instantly calmed. _Oh- he knew this scent._ It was Kenma, of course it was Kenma. His body relaxed as he took another deep breath of the something that was undeniably Kozume and he felt safer just being in his arms. Pushing himself closer into Kenma’s chest, Hinata tilted his head up slightly from where it was resting under the other’s chin and nuzzled his face into Kenma’s soft neck. The other boy stirred slightly but ended up just tightening the arms he held around Shouyou’s middle and the leg he kept firmly wrapped around Hinata’s throughout the night, causing Shouyou’s lower half to be pressed even more firmly against Kenma’s. Seemingly satisfied, Kenma stilled once more and small, soft puffs of air graced the nape of his neck from how close Kenma had tucked himself in.

Deeming himself the most comfortable he’s probably ever been in his life, Shouyou fell back into a deep, pleasant sleep, laying safely in Kenma’s arms.

\--

The second time Hinata woke up was, unfortunately, not as peaceful as the first. He had woken up to the sound of soft clicks and hushed giggles. _It’s too early for this_ , he thought and tucked himself back into Kenma and tried to go back to sleep. After already being tired from just waking up, he was on the cusp of sleep when a small hand nudged his shoulder sleepily. “Shouyou, we have to get up. We need to be up in time for breakfast.” Kenma whispered huskily. _Kenma’s just woken up voice was number 3 on the hottest things about Kenma_ , Shouyou decided with red cheeks. His friend’s tenor voice was borderline rough and their position had caused it to flow directly into his ear - Shouyou could still feel the small breath of air that accompanied the other boy’s voice tickle at the shell of it.

“Five more minutes, please Kenma?” Shouyou asked pleadingly. He would never have to leave the warm embrace of the boy if he had any say.

“Hinata you need to get up now. Breakfast is nearly over and I have enough blackmail material to last a lifetime,” a voice snickered. _Stingyshima_ , his mind provided bitterly.

“Shut up Stinkyshima,” Shouyou growled angrily, upset that his teammate had disrupted their tender moment.

“That wasn’t very nice Shouyou,” Kenma whispered teasingly.

Shouyou’s cheeks flushed as he huffed heavily. It wasn’t his fault Stupidshima had ruined their moment!

“Tsukishima-kun leave the newly-weds alone,” a smaller voice laughed, _Noya you traitor_.

Hinata scowled. He didn’t like being made fun of in front of Kenma.

Kenma saw the small frown that marred Hinata’s pretty face and the furrow that graced his brows. “Shouyou, you’re going to get wrinkles if you grimace like this all the time,” Kenma said lovingly as he used his thumb to rub away the small crease that graced the middle of his forehead. Lifting his thumb away to find the line gone, Kenma rewarded Shouyou with a small kiss to his crown.

Flushing at the extreme act of intimacy occurring not 10 feet away from him, Suga decided that it was time to get the two up. “Hinata, Kozume-kun, it’s time to get up. Also, you should probably go back to your own dormitory to get ready since all of your stuff is there, alright Kozume-kun?” Suga said helpfully.

Kenma nodded slightly and got out of the futon gingerly, he still wasn’t ready to leave Shouyou. 

Hinata shot out of bed as soon as Kenma did and wrapped him into a tight hug before he left. “He knows that he’s going to see him on the court in, like, 10 minutes, right?” someone whispered. Their hug ended hesitantly, as if neither one of them were ready to let go, and Kenma moved towards the door.

“Um, Suga-san?” Hinata spoke up.

“Yes Hinata?”

“Um, would it be alright if Kenma slept here again tomorrow night too?” Shouyou asked uncertainly, “Only if he wants to of course!” he added hastily.

“I don’t see any problem with that Hinata, as long as Kozume-kun would want to.”

Shouyou looked at Kenma eagerly as he awaited his answer. Kenma gave a small nod and a smile that caused Shouyou to nearly combust with happiness. “Since you’re going to stay here, bring your stuff so you don’t have to leave so early in the mornings!” Shouyou said keanly.

Kenma laughed softly and smiled, “Sure, Shouyou.”

\--

Opening the thin wooden door as gently as possible - as to not alert his other team members he had arrived - Kenma stepped quietly into the room. He didn’t want anyone making such a big deal out of him sleeping with Shouyou in the Karasuno dorms, but as soon as he slipped inside, the lights flipped on and he was immediately surrounded by every member of Nekoma.

“Did you actually sleep with Karasuno’s decoy?” Lev asked immediately, causing Yaku to knock him upside the head.

“Are you guys _together,_ together?” Yamamoto asked carefully.

Kenma sighed, he really didn’t want to have to deal with this. So he didn’t. Not saying a word, Kenma walked over to where he had set up his bedroll last night and picked up his bag that he had left next to it. Picking it up delicately, he turned around and went to walk right back out of the room.

“Come on Kenma! I’m sure everyone wants to hear about your adventures with Chibi-chan,” Kuroo goaded.

“Shut up Kuroo.”

“Pleaseee Kenma! We wanna know! What happened?” Lev asked annoyingly.

Kenma sighed exasperatedly, “We just slept. It was fine.”

“Daichi texted me that you guys clung together like koalas,” Kuroo laughed obnoxiously.

“When did you even get Daichi-san’s phone number?”

\--

Breakfast was a madhouse when Kenma arrived, players from all different teams were struggling to grab a piece of food before it was all gone. Sighing, and resigned to his fate to have to push his way through a crowd of hormonal teenagers to cop a breakfast sandwich, Kenma spotted something loud, orange, and generally obnoxious-looking from out of the corner of his eye, _Shouyou._ The small boy sat at a bench with the genius setter, the tall blocker, and the float-serve pinch player, waving his arms madly. When he finally saw that he caught Kenma’s attention, Shouyou beckoned him over wildly, patting the seat next to him so hard Kenma was sure that the palm of his hand would be red when he eventually pulled it away from the wooden bench.

“Kenma!! Come sit over here with me!” Shouyou couldn’t have yelled any louder.

Stock still in embarrassment, Kenma felt his shoulder being knocked as Kuroo walked past him. “Better go sit next to your boyfriend, Kenma. He looks like he’s about to slap a hole through the seat of that poor bench,” he remarked annoyingly.

Sighing, Kenma made his way over to Shouyou and watched as Shouyou roughly shoulder checked the setter out of the way so there was enough room for him to sit.

“Move Kageyama! Kenma’s sitting here!”

“Hinata-boke! I was sitting here the entire time! He’s not even on our team!”

Hinata scowled at the setter until he reluctantly scooted over to give Kenma room and Shouyou gave the blond a wide smile when he finally set himself down next to him.

“Kenma! I missed you so much!” Shouyou said excitedly.

Kenma chuckled, “We saw each other fifteen minutes ago, there’s no need to miss me.”

Shouyou face twisted into something a bit hurt and he whined, “But I did miss you, I swear!”

Kenma laughed again, _I don’t doubt that._ He then wrapped his arm around Shouyou’s back and tucked his hand under the other’s shirt, moving his fingers along the smooth skin of his stomach and dipping them under the waistband of the other’s uniform shorts, resting his four fingers there and thanking every god in existence that the volleyball clubs didn’t have the budget for pockets.

Shouyou’s cheeks felt hot as Kenma’s fingers played with the band of his underwear. “Kenma?” he squeaked.

“Shh… Just eat your breakfast,” Kenma whispered, nose tucked into the softest part of his neck, directly behind his ear.

Shouyou gulped, _when did Kenma get so… sensual…?_

“Get a room!” Some voice shouted from further back in the cafeteria, it sounded suspiciously like Karasuno’s giant middle blocker. Flushing with a twinge of embarrassment, Kenma removed himself from behind Shouyou’s neck and tucked into his breakfast, however, he didn’t move his hand from the inside of the other’s shorts, utilizing the rest of breakfast to slowly rub his fingers right above the waistband of his boxers, watching as Shouyou’s cheeks slowly turned firetruck red.

\--

The next few hours were uneventful in terms of getting to talk to Shouyou, the games keeping every player busy. But after the final match, Kenma finally got to see him.

Shouyou had dragged Kenma over to the sidelines where Karasuno’s manager was handing out water bottles for their parched team. He trotted up to Kiyoko and took one of the water bottles she was handing out with a happy, “Thanks, Shimizu-san!”

Taking a long sip from his water, Shouyou turned around and started walking, immediately starting to talk animatedly about his last volleyball match with Aoba Johsai. He was talking about Oikawa’s killer serve and waving his hands eccentrically when he got so excited that the water bottle that he was holding flew right out of his grip and rolled under one of the bleachers.

“Ah, my bad Kenma! I think I got too excited…” he said sheepishly, scratching at the nape of his neck. 

Holding up one finger, silently telling Kenma to wait just a moment, Shouyou got down on the ground; resting on his hands and knees to try and see under the bleachers and grab his runaway bottle.

Kenma watched as Shouyou tried to get closer to the ground, resting on his elbows now and sticking his round ass further into the air. _Damn…_

Deciding to help Shouyou look for his water bottle, certainly not for any selfish reasons whatsoever, Kenma came up behind the other and got on his knees between Hinata’s legs.

“Do you see it Shouyou?” Kenma asked from behind him. 

“No, I think it’s too far away! I need to get closer to the ground.”

_I can help with that…_ Kenma thought, sinister.

Getting closer to the other, Kenma draped himself over Shouyou’s back and caged him in by setting his arms in front of him, over his shoulders. “Let me see. Maybe I can find it.” Kenma said with his head next to Shouyou’s, voice traveling directly into his ear.

“Um, ah, Kenma? I t-think it’s further back.”

“You’re right Shouyou. Good boy, you’re so smart,” Kenma said, removing himself from Shouyou’s lean back and resting back on his heels. “I don’t think you’re low enough to see it… Let me help you.”

Kenma grabbed Hinata’s waist and slid his left hand in between his shoulder blades, pushing him down so his chest hit the floor and his cheek was squished against the ground, causing his back to bend in a painful-looking arch. “Can you see it now?”

“Y-yeah, I can, but K-Kenma?”

Kenma stretched out over Shouyou again, keeping his hand planted firmly between his shoulder blades. He let his chest rest slightly on Shouyou’s back, his groin nestled softly in between the other’s ample bottom. “Yes Shouyou?” he asked directly into his ear, leaning so far over the other that his dyed hair swept past his face and covered his cheeks.

Shouyou wasn’t lying, he could see the water bottle, resting innocently under the bleachers and shrouded in darkness; but he could also see Kenma, his bleach-blond hair cascading past his face and falling into Shouyou’s peripheral vision. He could _feel_ Kenma too, his scorching hot chest completely covering the vast expanse of his back and the other’s bulge settled in between ass. It was nice of Kenma to try and help him reach his water bottle, but did he really have to fluster him like this? _Does he know what he’s doing to me?_

Kenma absolutely knew what this was doing to Shouyou, he could see the red tips of the other’s ears and he felt each shaky inhale Shouyou took resonate deep within his chest.

“Um, do you have to, um, be so c-close to me?”

Kenma turned his head to the side and placed a small, feather-light kiss behind the other’s ear. “Of course not, but it’s a lot more fun this way, isn’t it?” he chuckled breathily.

“Well I think I’ve helped enough, hm? I have to go grab my stuff from Nekoma’s room, but I’ll meet you back at our dorm in fifteen, okay?” With one last kiss placed in the crook of his neck, Kenma heaved himself off of Shouyou’s back and out from in between his knees. He ended up walking over to Kuroo, the bastard, who was still standing over by their bench, gawking at him as he approached.

He held his mouth open for a few more seconds and just when Kenma was about to tell him to close it or else he’ll catch flies, Kuroo started to speak. “ _Damn_ ,” He said under his breath, “I mean I know I was the one who asked, but I didn’t think you'd take it so seriously. I mean, look, he’s still sitting there!” Kuroo exclaimed in disbelief.

Looking over, Kenma did, in fact, confirm that Shouyou was still laying on the ground, face down, ass up and looking like he might spontaneously combust. “Damn, I’m hitting that.” Kenma said, under his breath.

“Dude, gross.”

\--

After an awkward exchange of pleasantries when Nekoma realized he was spending _yet another_ night in the Karasuno dorms, Kenma grabbed his stuff quickly and walked towards the slightly ajar door, where he could hear a faint whispering of voices.

Stepping fully inside the room, Kenma identified the voices as Shouyou, their libero, and the bald one. He must have caught them at a bad time…

“Look! I have volley- _balls_!” _Tanaka_ , his mind supplied, guffawed. The second-year was holding two volleyballs in each of his hands near his crotch, _a crude joke_.

“Wait, dude, look!” the libero laughed as he turned around with two volleyballs under his shirt, placed near his chest. “I have tits!”

Shouyou, Tanaka, and Nishinoya burst into laughter at the vulgar joke. _I can’t believe I’m in love with an idiot,_ Kenma sighed. “Come on, Shouyou. It’s time for bed,” Kenma said, exasperated.

Shouyou huffed defiantly and whined for a couple more minutes to stay up. Kenma checked the clock and decided that they really should be getting to sleep. “Shouyou, it’s already ten o’ clock, we have to be up early and we need enough sleep to play properly tomorrow.” A small part of Kenma called him a hypocrite; he couldn’t count the amount of times he stayed up until the light shone through his blinds while playing video games, but he had to do this for Shouyou.

“But Kenmaaaa!” He complained, “I want to stay up longer!”

Jesus, it was so difficult to say ‘no’ to Shouyou, _stay strong!_ Kenma takes a deep breath, “Shouyou, be a good boy for me and get in bed, okay?”

Shouyou turned red and immediately crawled into the small futon, waiting for Kenma to join him patiently. Kenma could not believe that worked, and thank god it did too - Kenma would’ve let Shouyou stay up for hours if he had asked again; he would give Shouyou anything he asked for if he just said the word.

Kenma quietly crawled into bed next to Shouyou, wriggling under him so the other laid face down on his chest, legs straddling his waist. He tangled his fingers in Kenma’s hair and nuzzled his nose deep into the other’s neck so every breath smelled of him. Kenma loosely wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s back and reached up with one hand to catch it in the other’s ginger locks. Completely intertwined, the two boys drifted off to sleep - not without hearing a, “he’s whipped!” come from somewhere in the shadows, but the boys were two tired and caught up in each other to care.

\--

Waking up in the same room as all of his teammates was always special in the mornings - but not always the good kind of special. Shouyou gently awoke to the sound of screaming and laughing, _so much for a peaceful morning…_ he thought tiredly. When he eventually opened his eyes to see what in the actual hell was going on, Shouyou couldn’t see anything. He had expected the soft morning glow to illuminate whatever his teammates, Noya and Asahi, by the high-pitched scream and the sound of Noya’s laughter, were doing; but instead it was pitch black. There was no light and it couldn’t have been later than four in the morning, _what the hell is going on?_ “Pst! Noya-san!” Shouyou stage whispered, trying his hardest to not wake Kenma up.

Noya abruptly stopped laughing and whipped his head around to look in Shouyou’s direction, eyes unseeing in the dark. “Shouyou? Is that you?” Noya asked, too loudly. 

“Yeah! What’s going on?”

Noya giggled softly, head swiveling back towards the large figure Shouyou previously hadn’t noticed, standing on a small table in the corner of the room and shaking slightly. “Asahi, why don’t you tell him?”

Asahi squeaked and a visible shudder ran down his back, “I saw a rat! I swear, it was the size of my face!”

Shouyou wrinkled his nose in disgust, _a rat?_ He really hated rats. His home back in Miyagi luckily was not prone to rats so he didn’t see them often, but he heard in America you can find them on every street! “Are you sure it was a rat?”

“Well… I’m pretty sure… It’s dark, but it definitely had a tail!” Asahi said, trying to convince them.

Looking around for the rat, Shouyou spotted something vaguely rodent shaped on the floor near Bakeyama’s head and nearly shrieked. “Noya-san! I see it- catch it, hurry!” he said a little too loudly and Kenma groaned in his sleep next to him. Somehow he and Kenma had ended up in a sort of honeymoon hug during the night, facing each other and legs entangled below them. Reaching up to soothe Kenma, he slowly ran his fingers through the pudding locks and watched as the other’s face slowly relaxed.

“I got it, Shouyou! Let your noble Senpai handle it!” Nishinoya said valiantly, diving across the room like he would for a receive. Landing, thankfully, softly on the floor with a quick maneuver of his arms, Nishinoya caught the rat-shaped _thing_ with a quiet “aha!” Opening his hands, he found… a dirty sock. “Really, Asahi? I never thought you’d be so afraid of the laundry.” Noya said cheekily, holding up the offending article of clothing and waving it in the other’s face.

“Well at the time it was very scary!” Asahi said, trying to defend himself.

Deciding the threat was mostly over, Shouyou laid back down next to Kenma, letting himself be enveloped in his arms once again. With Shouyou back by his side, Kenma unconsciously tightened his arms and pulled him into his chest, nuzzling his nose into the top of Shouyou’s head. So overcome with affection for his best friend, Shouyou smiled into Kenma’s chest and drifted off to sleep to the sounds of the other’s rhythmic breaths.

\--

Waking up today was a blessing and a curse. A blessing because Shouyou was able to wake up next to Kenma, his bestest friend in the entire world; a curse because today was the final day he would be able to. 

Stretching himself out, Shouyou groaned as his back popped satisfyingly. Releasing the tension in each of his muscles, Shouyou sighed and cuddled back up to Kenma, snuggling into his chest to hopefully catch five more minutes of shut-eye before they were told to pack up by their respective coaches. “Kenma?” Shouyou asked timidly. Kenma’s eyes blinked open as he yawned awake, “Mmm?”

“When do you think we’ll be able to see each other again?” he asked, a bit worried to hear the answer.

“Don’t worry, Shou. We can see each other on the weekends if you’d like…” Kenma said placatingly, voice twinged with some other emotion Shouyou couldn’t place under the haze of sleep.

Shouyou smiled sleepily, “Mm, yeah I’d like that,” he whispered as he drifted back off.

\--

After packing and saying his final goodbyes to Shouyou and consequently, the rest of his team, Kenma joined back up with Nekoma to wait for the bus. Walking over to where Kuroo was waiting in line, he sidled up next to his childhood best friend. 

“Kenma…” Kuroo said sympathetically, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. Guess the bets off, huh?” he said, chuckling dejectedly. The deal was that Shouyou had to come to him, not the other way around - though if it were, he would have jumped at the chance to confess. “I mean, maybe we were wrong… He could really just see me as a good friend.”

It stung. Kenma very plainly showed his feelings to Shouyou and he would have had to be thick not to catch on. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be… 

\--

Hinata boarded the team bus and sat in the last empty seat he could find at the back. He tried to get as comfortable as he could in the musty, worn bench but it was almost impossible. _I bet if Kenma were here he would let me lay on him…_ Shouyou thought sadly. He loved hanging out with Kenma these past few days but now he was so lonely without him. If he had any say, they would be able to hang out everyday. Shouyou thought over the things they did together fondly. They were able to spend almost every hour with each other, excluding game time, and even got to sleep together at night! Hinata was ecstatic when he learned that Kenma would be staying in the Karasuno dorms with them. He thought about the nights they spent together, waking up in Kenma’s arms was the most peaceful way to get up in the mornings and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

Kenma was his _best friend_ , of course he would want to spend eternity with him! _Right?_ He thought about cuddling with Yamaguchi or Kageyama and shuddered. They were his friends too, why wouldn’t he want to be with them? The bus jolted into motion as he pondered his friendship with Kenma. Hinata knew that he wanted to do things with Kenma, like play volleyball and watch the sunset, but then he imagined doing other things. Shouyou wouldn’t _mind_ holding hands with Kenma or even _kissing_ him… _I don’t mind kissing Kenma?_ He thought about locking lips with his best friend - and wasn’t disgusted by the thought. In fact, he quite enjoyed it. He liked the idea of being intimate with Kenma, cuddling, kissing, and maybe even doing _other stuff_. Hinata flushed red at the filthy image his mind conjured. He wasn’t new to thinking of Kenma in those situations - sometimes, late at night, his mind would unwillingly recall Kenma as he got off under the covers. He would imagine his voice in his ear and the other’s hand on top of his own, but at the time he had chalked it up to hormones and that _puberty_ thing his mom was always talking about. _Maybe it’s more than that._

He loved being with Kenma. He loved Kenma. _He was in love with Kenma._

_Shit, I’m in love with Kenma._

“Shit!” _I’m in love with Kenma,_ “Stop the bus! I need to get off!” _I’m in love with Kenma,_ “STOP THE FUCKING BUS!” Hinata finally yelled as he scrambled out of his seat and hustled down the aisle. Either out of shock or out of fear at the small boy rushing at him, the bus driver quickly slammed on the brakes and opened the door. The sudden stop caused the passengers to jolt forward and Hinata almost fell onto the runway he was rushing down. 

Shocked, his teammates sat still for a moment while Hinata rushed to the front of the bus until Suga finally regained his bearings. “Hinata Shouyou! Language!”

The started cry from Suga shook Coach Ukai out of his reverie, “Hinata don’t you dare take a step off of this bus,” he shouted menacingly. Hinata faltered, but ultimately kept travelling down the aisle.

“Hinata if you step off this damn bus you’re suspended from volleyball for a week!”

This caused Hinata to pause. _But this is my only chance… It’s worth it._ He decided finally. Eventually making it to the front of the bus, Hinata leapt out of the door and started sprinting to where the teams were lined up to get on their respective buses. Eyes scanning the parking lot, Hinata hoped. _Please let them still be here, please let them still be here... There!_ The Nekoma team was dutifully entering their bus single file with Kenma and Kuroo standing at the end of the line.

Sprinting towards the object of his affections, Hinata nearly knocked the both of them over when he finally reached his destination.

_I’m in love with you Kenma._ “I’m in love with you Kenma!” His voice seemed to carry with the breeze and every team in the vicinity seemed to stop to turn around and watch.

Karasuno was quickly unloading off of the bus to see what in the _hell_ their runaway teammate was doing.

Looking at the ground, fearful of what emotions Kenma’s eyes would hold, Hinata started to speak. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it before, but I want to be with you - like, forever. It’s okay if you don’t return my feelings,” Hinata felt tears start to collect in his eyes, “but I needed to tell you before we left. I wasn’t sure if there would ever be a chance to tell you again!” Hinata took his hands and folded them gently into both of Kenma’s. He looked up to finally meet Kenma’s eyes and saw pearly tears freely falling down the other’s smooth cheeks.

Hinata stood in shock, did he just make Kenma cry?

“I- I’m sorry! Please don’t cry. I’ll leave, forget what I said. I’m sorry.”

Hinata felt the tears that had welled up in his eyes break free from his eyelashes and finally fall down his face. He quickly turned around and got ready to run back to his team’s bus to cry himself to sleep- until he felt a small hand grab hold of his wrist and spin him back around. Before he could get out a single word, Kenma’s soft lips fell against his own.

Eyes wide and tears drying stickily on his face, Hinata couldn’t fathom what was going on until he felt Kenma’s small arms wrap around his waist and his lips detach from his. Looking up at Kenma’s eyes, shocked, he tried to get out a question, until the other interrupted him.

“I love you too, Shouyou,” Kenma said softly. “I’ve been in love with you.”

Hinata smiled wide, unbelieving, “You are?”

“Yeah, I am. Promise.”

Laughing a bit crazed, Hinata started to weep once again, this time, out of joy. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around Kenma’s lithe neck and pressed their lips together once more, savoring the taste of salt from both of their tears. Kenma tightened his arms from around his back and, as a result, pressed Hinata further into his muscled body. Shouyou raised one of his hands from around Kenma’s neck and dragged his fingers up, starting at his nape, to firmly entangle his fingers in the other boy’s soft pudding locks. Spurred on by the action, Kenma opened his mouth and licked across the seam of Hinata’s lips. 

The experience that Hinata had with kissing was limited to the cheek and forehead kisses that his mother and sister would sometimes give him, so he was at a loss about what he’s supposed to do next. Going with the flow, Shouyou opened his lips and let Kenma explore his mouth, forgetting about where they were and only focusing on the feel of Kenma’s tongue.

The feeling is unlike anything he’s ever felt before and he thought, fleetingly, that he could stand here and kiss Kenma forever. Right then, the other boy does something with his tongue that causes Hinata to whimper softly against Kenma’s mouth and stop thinking all together.

“Alright… Um, as happy as this moment is, we really need to go back home…” Daichi said awkwardly from Karasuno’s group, which had somehow walked closer over to where Hinata and Kenma were standing while they had been talking.

Either not having heard what he said, or ignoring him, Kenma tightened his grip on the middle of Shouyou’s back to use one of his hands to cup his jaw and gently turn his face to the side for a better angle. The resulting position caused Hinata’s knees to weaken and the color that was slowly creeping up his cheeks had turned into a full blown blush as he felt his eyes start to water out of the sheer emotion he was feeling.

Finally having to come up for air, they slowly parted and breathed heavily into each other's mouths, lips barely touching. Kenma opened his eyes fully and separated himself further to see Hinata’s full face. _He looks debauched…_ Kenma thought and idly pondered that if this is what Shouyou looks like after a simple makeout session, what would he look like after a full night of corruption? Hinata’s face was bright red and his eyes were barely open, brimming with tears. He even still had his mouth open to pant hotly, tongue barely showing through the small gap in his parted lips, making Kenma want to lean down and lick it up into his mouth again. His faint knees had given out and now he was using Kenma’s grip on him to keep himself upright. His small fists had traveled down to Kenma’s chest and were firmly grasping the fabric of his thin t-shirt to keep himself supported.

Pressing Hinata’s face into his chest, Kenma looked up at the large crowd of all the volleyball teams in Japan and held steady against the dozens of piercing eyes. He had Shouyou, what was there to be ashamed of? _They’re probably jealous_. He thought, smirking.

“Okay… So, um, that happened…” Suga started.

“Neither of us are leaving unless we can leave together,” Kenma stated boldly, Hinata still tucked safely into his chest.

\--

Hinata sat happily in the back of the bus next to Kenma on the Nekoma ride home. His head laid gently on Kenma’s shoulder and his arm stretched out behind the other boy’s back. Kenma’s arm was behind his back as well, mirroring his own, the only difference that he crossed his arm over Hinata’s midsection and used that hand to hold his 3-DS, in which he was currently playing Pokémon. Hinata finally felt complete, his best-friend-turned-boyfriend and him were going to be spending the whole weekend together! He thought about the proceedings that brought him to this moment and suddenly had a question. “Um, Kenma?”

Looking up from his 3-DS, Kenma responded, “Yes, Shouyou?”

“Um, well, like don’t take this the wrong way because it totally could have meant nothing and I’m probably just overreacting,” Hinata felt the telltale hotness rush to his cheeks and the tips of his ears, “but, like, during the training camp, you, um-” Kenma interrupted him.

“Shouyou, just breathe. You’re going to make yourself pass out if you keep thinking that hard. Just relax and tell me when you calm down. I can wait.”

Hinata took a deep breath and tried to steady his voice, “Well, I mean, when we were at the training camp, you got really close to me those couple of times and,” he inhales, “itmademefeelgoodbutIdon’tknowwhatitwas,” Shouyou finished quickly, gasping for breath and squeezing his eyes shut tight with embarrassment.

Kenma paused for a second and tried to decipher Hinata’s embarrassed rambling when it clicked. Putting his 3-DS back in his bag, Kenma smiled knowingly. “Shouyou, you liked it when I riled you up? You liked the feeling of me on top of you, grinding down on you? Did it make you feel hot, kitten?”

Hinata could feel the moment his flush turns into a full blown crimson burn. It was the words, sure, but it was also the way that Kenma said them, his nose tucked up against Hinata’s hair and whispering directly in his ear - not to mention the audience the bus provided, _anyone could see us like this!_

“Kenma… Please…”

“Please what, Shouyou? Use your words.” Kenma’s grin had turned sinister, his expression looking like the cat who caught the canary.

Hinata whimpered, “Your whole team is here! What if someone sees?”

“That’s what you’re worried about? Alright then.”

Kenma manhandled Hinata into sitting on his lap so that his back was facing the rows of seats ahead of them, effectively shielding their activities from prying eyes. “Better now, right?” Kenma asked, innocently.

Hinata covered his face with his small hands, hoping to hide the fierce blush that had raged back into his cheeks at Kenma’s manhandling. He picked him up like it was nothing!

Kenma pulled Hinata’s hands away from his face, uncovering his steaming cheeks and teary eyes. “Ah, ah, ah,” Kenma tutted, “don’t hide your pretty face from me, okay Shouyou?”

Nodding timidly, Hinata agreed.

Kenma then moved his arms so one laid gently across the small of Hinata’s back and the other ensnared itself lovingly into the sparse hairs that graced the base of his neck. Pulling him in tight to his chest Kenma cooed softly, “We still have a long ride back, why don’t you rest and I’ll wake you up when we get there, hm? We can even pick up right where we left off, if that’s what you’d like.”

Nodding smally, just now realizing how tired he really was, Shouyou laid his head gently on Kenma’s shoulder and rested his whole body gingerly into Kenma’s form. Vision going blurry almost immediately, Hinata just barely made out Kenma’s, “Sweet dreams, Shouyou,” and the soft kiss that was placed on his temple before he drifted off to sleep.

\--

The soft rumbling of the tires beneath him coming to a stop is what slowly shook Shouyou from his dreams. He awoke to the feeling of being safe and secure, the smoky scent of oud and bergamot embracing him with comfort, a smell he could immediately pinpoint as solely Kenma. He took a moment as the tires were still rolling slower and slower to stretch his aching body, arching his back and raising his arms up over his head, cat-like. Releasing the tension in his overworked muscles, he fell back into Kenma’s chest, snuggling in closer and leaning his nose closer into the crook of the other’s neck, trying to catch a hint of his signature cologne. Finally shaking the sleep from his tired frame and the crust from his heavy eyes, did Shouyou finally realize where he was, sitting squarely on Kenma’s lap - wrapped around him like a koala. Startled, Shouyou went to scramble off of the other to try and save face but only got a couple of inches before Kenma’s strong arms encircled his waist and haul him back to his rightful place on top of the other’s thighs. Swimming in embarrassment, Shouyou covered his face with both hands and tucked himself into Kenma’s chest.

Kenma chuckled at the other's obvious embarrassment. “Trying to get away already? We just got together and now you’re already tired of me… you’re hurting my feelings, Shouyou…” Kenma said with mock pain.

Shouyou, immediately falling for it, quickly sat up and took Kenma’s soft face in the palms of his hands. “No I’m not tired of you! Swear! I love you!” he said, kissing his cheeks, forehead, and any other open patch of skin his lips could reach. Finally realizing what he said, Shouyou turned embarrassed once again, _I can’t believe I said I loved him!_

“You’re so embarrassing Shouyou… I love you too…” Kenma said shyly.

“Alright lovebirds!! It’s time to get off the bus!” Kuroo shouted none too kindly, startling Kenma and Shouyou out of the tender moment they had been sharing.

-

The bus ride back, small talk with Kuroo, and the walk to Kenma’s home seemed to take eons, but once they finally made it past the door of the house they were on each other like wolves. Kenma bodily flipped Shouyou around before they had even taken their shoes off, his back hitting the wooden door harshly. Their coats and bags were thrown haphazardly over the foyer floor, forgotten. “My parents aren’t going to be home all weekend…” Kenma said invitingly, hands placed on the wood next to both of Shouyou’s ears, blocking him in. “We have the entire house to ourselves. We could do whatever,” Kenma dragged his pointer finger down the curve of Shouyou’s chin and down his neck, “we want…”

The line Kenma traced seemed to leave behind a trail of fire. Shouyou had never felt this way before and wasn’t quite sure what to do. The closest thing he’d got to Sex-Ed as a kid was the Oath of Abstinence he had to sign in the seventh grade that happened to double as a pizza coupon. “Kenma, wait,” he said shyly, pushing the other’s body away from his own. 

“Hey, hey what's wrong? Do you need to stop? We can do something else if you want,” Kenma said, a bit panicked.

“No, no I don’t want to stop, _please_ don’t make me stop,” Shouyou said, half-begging, “I just… I’ve never done this before…”

“What, never been with another guy?” Kenma asked quizzically.

Shouyou looked down in embarrassment, “No… I’ve never, you know, been with _anyone._ ” 

Kenma's mouth curled into a smug smirk, “Are you saying I’m your first, Shouyou?”

“Y-yeah. This is my first time…” he stuttered.

Kenma couldn’t believe it. He was the first to be able to touch Shouyou?

Kenma kissed a trail down the other’s neck, sucking and biting occasionally as to leave behind a trail of vibrant bruises. Shouyou bared his neck and tilted it for more of his skin to reach Kenma’s demanding mouth, whimpering at the sensation of the other’s teeth at his pulse. Kenma nipped at Hinata’s collarbone in finality and removed his mouth when he was happy with the ring of small hickies. _Pretty as a picture..._

“You poor _thing,_ Shouyou… I can’t believe no one has been lucky enough to be the first to touch you… No one has had the _pleasure_ of being able to mark up your pristine skin,” Kenma growled as his hands dragged up Shouyou’s sides, underneath his shirt and touched the soft skin of his stomach, “I can’t _believe_ ,” he punctuated with a sharp nip at the crook of the other’s neck, “that I’m so _lucky_ to be the first person to touch you.”

Shouyou whined and tilted his neck further to the side, baring the pale, milky-white skin for Kenma’s viewing pleasure. “ _Please_!”

Kenma grinned ferally, “Please _what,_ sweetheart. Use your words or I won’t know what you want.”

Shouyou clenched his eyes shut and whimpered, “ _Please_ Kenma, please, _I want you_!”

Not exactly what he was looking for, but it was good enough for then.

“Have you ever thought about this, Shouyou? Maybe with a soft, pretty girl? What did you think was going to happen? Take her out to the movies, maybe hold hands while sitting in your seats and after you would get to _fuck_ her in the back of your car?” He whispered the last part of the sentence directly into the shell of Hinata’s ear, biting the lobe softly after.

“No! I don’t want that… I only wanted you. Promise!” Shouyou shouted, embarrassed.

Kenma couldn’t believe his ears. Shouyou wanted _him?_ “Shouyou, my _pretty_ , pretty boy, you wanted _me?”_ He brought his hand back up to cup the other’s jaw, tilting his face up and leaning forward so his lips brushed Shouyou’s with every word. “Did you think of me at night? Working yourself over underneath your sheets? Did you do it face down so you could bite into your pillow to stifle your pitiful whimpers? Imagine your hand was mine?” Kenma roughly grabbed at Shouyou’s crotch, his uniform shorts already a little damp, causing the other to cry out wantonly. “Maybe you got curious one day, trailed your hand back behind yourself to play with your hungry hole, hm?” Kenma kept his right hand firmly over the bulge in Shouyou’s pants, grinding the heel of it down as Shouyou continued to moan, eyes watering. “I can imagine it, you know, you gagging yourself on your pillow, four fingers stuffed in your gaping hole, wishing it was my cock and not your tiny hands.” He moved the hand that isn’t currently getting Shouyou off to his ass, squeezing it roughly. “You _poor thing_ , a girl would never be able to satisfy you… every time you got your dick wet you would wish you were her, getting stuffed full…” Shouyou was fully crying at this point - fat, sticky tears rolled down his face as he tried to shake his head ‘no’. Kenma grabbed his face with the hand that was previously working Shouyou’s cock, fingers framing his chin as he wrenched his head up so that the other was looking directly into his eyes. “No? Don’t lie to me Shouyou. I know you would take any cock to fill your ass, as long as it's nice and thick, right?”

Sobbing, Shouyou finally got his voice back, tongue feeling heavy in his mouth as he shook his head frantically. “No! I j-just want y-you! Just want K-Kenma, please, only Kenma…”

_He makes it too easy…_ “You only want me? No one else?”

“Y-yes - please! Only you, I only want you,” Shouyou cried, overwhelmed.

Kenma smiled and traced Shouyou’s bottom lip with his thumb before plunging it into his hot mouth, petting his tongue. “Promise something, okay Shouyou?” Kenma asked, venomous mirth dripping from every word. He watched as Shouyou struggled to nod his head with Kenma’s hand gripping his chin and thumb in his mouth. “You’re mine, alright? After tonight, the only person whose allowed to touch you, to kiss you, to _fuck_ you _,_ is _me_ ,” he growled.

Tongue trying to find a way around the appendage in his mouth, Shouyou answered with a small, “Yesh, I promith!”

The effort it took to speak around Kenma’s thumb caused rivlets of drool to fall down his chin, which Kenma used his tongue to lap up and he moved his thumb to lick it back into the other’s mouth. “So messy kitten, drooling all over yourself…”

Kenma finally took his thumb out of the other boy's mouth and got a good look at him. Shouyou was fully debauched, his face was bright red and the flush was traveling down his neck to grace his collarbones. His eyelids were hooded, watery tracks running down his cheeks and eyes full of unshed tears, ready to fall as soon as he blinked. Shouyou was weakly holding on to the front of Kenma’s shirt, using it to hold himself up as his tiny arms shook with effort. “We can christen every room in this house later, yeah? But, I at least want your first time to be in a bed,” Kenma said as he lifted Shouyou, putting one arm around the back of his head and the other under the meat of his ass. Shouyou wrapped his legs around Kenma’s waist and whimpered at the pure strength Kenma possessed. Kenma heard the tiny whine and chuckled, “You like the fact I can pick you up? Maybe if you’re good I’ll fuck you against the wall later, okay?” Shouyou moaned and gave a tiny nod into the crook of Kenma’s neck, embarrassed.

Kenma carried him down one of the many hallways in his house and opened the door that led into his room with his hip, briefly taking his hand off of Shouyou’s back to close and lock it, _just in case._

Shouyou felt a shock of molten heat shoot through his body at the show of strength and instinctively ground himself against Kenma, chasing the feeling. As he canted his hips down, he felt Kenma’s hard cock against his own and he couldn’t hold back the loud moan that unwillingly tore its way out of his throat.

“Getting impatient? The bed is right here, you know,” Kenma chuckled.

Kenma carried Shouyou to his bed, which he luckily remembered to make up before he left, and dropped him in the middle, his head hitting the pillows. Kenma climbed onto his bed and crawled over Shouyou so that he was on top of him, looking down at his face.

“Are you sure you want to do this? If you’re not ready, it's okay. I won’t be mad or anything. I just want you to feel comfortable.”

Shouyou looked away in embarrassment, “Um, there’s just one thing,” he said nervously.

“Yes? Anything.”

“I’m a little scared. I mean, is it going to hurt?”

Kenma’s brows furrowed seemingly out of their own volition, _hurt?_ “Hurt? Honey, it’s not going to hurt. What do you mean?”

Shouyou looked at him in disbelief, “I’ve just heard that s-sex is supposed to hurt the first time.”

Kenma looked down at his beautiful boyfriend, cringing beneath him and promised himself he would take care of the other for as long as Shouyou wanted him, no matter what. Consoling him, Kenma pecked tiny kisses all over the other’s face in attempts to calm him down. “Kitten, I promise it’s not going to hurt. Look, I don’t know what you heard, but it was a lie; it might be a little uncomfortable for some people at first, but it should never hurt. People who love each other have sex because it feels good and so they are able to express their love in more intimate ways. Of course, no one _has_ to have sex - it’s not a vital part of any strong relationship, but I’m doing this because I love you. But if you still don’t want to, we don’t have to; we can always do something else.”

Shouyou shook his head frantically, “Please, I really want to do this. I promise.”

“If you’re sure…” Kenma said, uncertain.

Kenma decided that he was going to take things slow in the beginning; he didn’t want to scare Shouyou or even worse, hurt him. Grinding down slowly, Kenma listened to the muffled whines make their way out of Shouyou’s throat. “Shouyou, honey, let me hear you.”

Eyes scrunched in embarrassment, Shouyou shyly let his mouth fall a bit more open, letting out hot pants and the occasional small moan. Kenma continued to grind his hips down firmly into Shouyou’s hard-on, watching as the other threw his head back on a particularly hard thrust to groan unashamed, too overcome with pleasure to care about the volume. Deciding to speed things up before the other creamed his pants, Kenma carefully slid Shouyou’s shorts down and off his legs to throw them somewhere on the floor, leaving his thighs clad in a pair of skin-tight briefs. Pushing the other’s shirt up, Kenma latched onto one of Shouyou’s dusty pink nipples, sucking harshly and nipping at the nub, causing him to writhe on the sheets. After paying the other the same attention, Kenma removed Shouyou’s shirt completely, pitching it in the same direction as his long forgotten shorts. Looking down, he watched Shouyou squirm on the bed and rub his coltish legs together to try and relieve some of the pressure building in his crotch.

“Shh…” Kenma whispered soothingly, “I’ll take care of you, Shouyou.”

Kenma gently opened Shouyou’s thighs and gingerly sat down on top of them, shifting his body weight so that the other couldn’t move but wasn’t hurt. Without the relieving pressure on his cock, Shouyou tried to grab a hold of himself to hopefully bring himself to completion, but Kenma took ahold of both of his hands and lifted them above the other’s head, pinning them tightly so he couldn’t touch himself. “Ah, ah, ah… No touching yourself unless I say you can, okay?” Kenma said, his free hand finding its place on the other’s chin and tilting his face up to meet his eyes. Shouyou cried out, hips bucking to no avail, the aching need in his groin burning hotter without the friction provided by his legs. Kenma frowned, “I asked you a question, kitten. I expect you to answer.” 

Speech broken by hitched breaths and small sniffles, Shouyou finally pulled himself together enough to speak. “I-I won’t!”

Quickly scanning the room, Kenma’s eyes caught on his school tie crumpled up on his nightstand, left there from quickly changing after practice. Thanking every god imaginable for the convenient placement, Kenma grabbed the tie, replacing his hands with the piece of fabric and weaving it through Shouyou’s wrists to attach them to the slats in the headboard, tying the cloth deftly. Moving his hands away to admire his knotwork, Kenma watched Shouyou tug at the restraints imperceptibly and he felt the other’s cock twitch when they didn’t budge. Raising an eyebrow, Kenma asked, “Do you like being held down?” a small, shy nod from Shouyou. “You know… _I own you right now_.” 

Eyes widening at Kenma’s statement, Shouyou pitched his head back and moaned loudly as the pressure building in his gut came to a crescendo, legs held open by the other boy’s weight as the tension that had been building up in his body finally released. Body spasming with each aftershock of pleasure as he continued to come, Shouyou finally tensed one more time before lying limp, his loud pants filling the room. After coming down from his nearly half-minute peak, Hinata whimpered and buried his face in his arm, thoroughly embarrassed.

“...Holy shit…”

Shouyou sniffled, “Don’t m-make fun of me!”

Kenma shook his head, “I’m not making fun of you, I swear…” he paused, “It’s just- you’re really into this, huh?” He brought his hand down to run up the length of Shouyou’s softening cock, still enclad in his now-sticky underwear. The other twitched with overstimulation, unable to do anything about it without the use of his arms or legs, only being able to weakly moan in protest. “Kenma, _please_ …”

Still tracing the outline of Shouyou’s soft cock, wondrous when his finger came back slightly sticky, _I did that_ , Kenma answered, “Mm? Yeah, Shouyou?”

“God, please Kenma. _More…_ ” he begged pleadingly.

Surprised, Kenma raised his eyebrows. “You want me to keep going, honey?”

“Yes, yes, yes, _god yes,_ ”

Chuckling, Kenma answered his pleas, “Not God, Shouyou. You can call me Kozume-sama if you want though,” he whispered into the other’s neck and bit down softly on his lobe, causing him to whimper. 

“Kenma-san…” Shouyou sighed breathily.

“Mm, not quite... but I was only joking. You can just call me Kenma for now.”

Shouyou’s brows furrowed, “Kenma please, hurry.”

Kenma looked down at the other quizzically, _hurry? But he had just-_ , finally paying attention to the finger that was still running up and down the length of Shouyou’s clothed cock did he realize that it was slowly hardening; almost half-mast by now. “Goddamn Shouyou, that was really fucking fast… I wonder how many times you can go in a row, hm?” he said, squeezing his still-oversensitive length, causing Shouyou to whimper pitifully. “But maybe another time, alright?” he compromised. “Today is all about you. I want to make _you_ feel good.”

Hooking his fingers in the waistband of the other’s boxers, Kenma slowly pulled them down, revealing the sharp, jutting ‘V’ of Hinata’s hipbones - which he couldn’t help but suck on until small, sporadic bursts of color appeared under his mouth. Realizing he got distracted, Kenma resumed pulling Shouyou’s briefs down until they slid down off the other’s thighs, pooling at his ankles. And what thighs they were - strong, corded muscle usually ran down the length of them, shrouding them in a case of pure brawn, but now, underneath him they looked soft and relaxed. Moving from off of Shouyou’s thighs, he positioned himself in between them, making sure to keep his forearms firmly on Shouyou’s inner thighs, holding them open. Kenma dragged his tongue up the meat of his thigh, sucking a deep mark where Hinata’s leg meets the sensitive skin of his inner hip. Eyes hooded, Kenma looks up at Shouyou through his lashes, seeing the other’s head thrown back in the throes of pleasure, chest heaving as Shouyou struggled to take in gulps of air around each moan pulled from his throat.

“What do you want, Shouyou?” Kenma asked coyly, “you have to tell me.”

Shouyou whined at the lack of stimulation, eyes glassy and unseeing. Kenma bit harshly at the innermost part of the other’s thigh, causing him to cry out. “Mm, Shouyou, I asked you a question and I _really_ do expect an answer…”

Shouyou tried to answer through hiccuping whines and small whimpers, “P-please, your m-mouth, want you…”

Kenma chuckled, “You want me to suck you off?” a frantic nod from Shouyou, “alright... but you have to beg for it.”

“B-beg for it?” Shouyou asked shakily, unsure.

“Mmhm, _beg,_ ” he said, emphasizing the demand with a harsh suck to the sensitive skin next to Hinata’s hard cock - causing him to cry out and immediately plead for Kenma’s hot mouth on his length. “Please, please, _please!_ I n-need your mouth… Kenma, please, _suck me_.”

“Only because you asked so nicely…” Kenma immediately relaxed his throat, swallowing the entirety of Shouyou until the tip of his cock touched the back of his own mouth. Salty release from the other’s previous orgasm coated his tongue as the other boy cried out. Kenma could feel the bed shake with how hard he pulled at his still-restrained hands. He brought his mouth back up and laved at the head, sucking occasionally as he tongued the slit and used every trick in the book to drive Shouyou _crazy._ After taking the other down his throat a few more times, Kenma played with the sensitive spot right under the tip, running his tongue over it firmly and sucking softly, tasting salt and something musky that was unequivocally Shouyou. Hinata bucked unexpectedly and Kenma had to sit back up to hold his thighs open so the other couldn’t clamp them together.

“G-gonna, mhm, gonna come,” Shouyou moaned.

Kenma tsked, “This time, you have to wait until I say you can come.” He wrapped his hand around Shouyou’s spit-shiny length, squeezing at the base to starve off his oncoming orgasm, earning him a pained groan. “The next time you get to finish will be when I’m inside you.”

Giving the head of Shouyou’s cock one last open-mouthed kiss, Kenma sat back up and hooked his fingers in the waistband of both his shorts and underwear, pulling them down teasingly to expose his v-line.

Shouyou felt himself salivate as he watched Kenma pull his uniform down. He looked so _pretty_ above him, ethereal in the way the light illuminated him from the back, making his outline seem fuzzy. He was lean and muscled, a body built from years of sport and early morning practice; his chest was beautiful- pale and soft, not to mention his stomach- which rippled with smooth muscle. As Kenma pulled his shorts further down, each exposed inch of toned hip made Shouyou want to run his tongue down the line leading to the other’s pelvis, his light happy trail only an encouragement. Shouyou had always thought sex was going to be awkward and uncomfortable, but when watching Kenma kick off his underwear he only felt love. He was so overcome with his own feelings of love for Kenma that all the nervousness from before - still present in the back of his mind - ebbed away; it was only him and Kenma sharing this moment, together.

Stroking himself slowly and teasingly, Kenma groaned and tilted his head back, baring his skin for Shouyou’s lustful eyes to trail over hungrily.

Looking down, Kenma watched Shouyou’s hunger-filled eyes trace every curve of his body, shameless. “Like what you see?” he asked cheekily, eyes full of mirth.

“ _Yesss…_ ” Shouyou hissed, love-drunk at the sight of Kenma. Deciding that he had teased the other boy enough, Kenma blindly reached over to his dresser, rummaging through one of the drawers for a half-used bottle of lube and an unopened box of condoms. Setting the condoms down and popping the cap of the lube, Kenma paused. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

Shouyou narrowed his eyes, “Kenma, I swear to god. If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to do it myself.” 

“Alright, alright, I hear you loud and clear,” Kenma chuckled. Squeezing some of the silicone-based lubricant onto his fingers and rubbing it between them to warm it up, he got comfortable back between Shouyou’s thighs. Deciding the lube was warm enough, Kenma reached down towards the other boy and softly rested his slick index finger against his perineum, rubbing small circles there to hopefully get Hinata used to the feeling. Kenma felt the muscles in Shouyou’s thighs relax and he started to slide his finger lower, tracing the rim of his puckered hole. Just keeping soft pressure against the other’s hole- as not to startle him, Kenma carefully pressed into Shouyou’s tight heat. Slowly pumping his finger in and out of Shouyou, Kenma looked back up at the other’s slightly scrunched face. “I’m sorry sweetheart, this first bit isn’t the most fun,” Kenma said softly and kissed the other’s thigh. Wanting to ease his love’s discomfort, Kenma started to prod at Shouyou’s walls, looking for the spot that would have him seeing _stars_.

_Sex is kinda weird…_ Shouyou decided. The obtrusive feeling of Kenma’s finger in him wasn’t the greatest and honestly, he just felt a little uncomfortable. While mustering up the courage to ask Kenma if they’re doing this right, the finger moving inside him hits _something_ and Shouyou jerks and moans loudly, surprised. “Found it,” he heard Kenma whisper as the other angled his finger to hit that spot with every thrust. His previously flagging erection was now fully hard again as Kenma mercilessly abused his prostate, thrusting against it without a shred of pity.

Kenma watched as Shouyou twitched with every hit to his prostate, moaning unabashed. Finally deciding the other was ready for another finger, he slid the middle in slowly and scissored both, stretching Hinata even more. Decidedly avoiding Shouyou’s prostate, Kenma kept slowly scissoring his fingers and methodically opening the other up, until he heard a whiny, “Kenma _please!_ ” Kenma smiled, amused. “Yes, Shouyou?” still avoiding the place the other wanted him the most. “I n-need, please, Kenma a-again.”

“Mm… you need it here?” Kenma asked as he pressed against Shouyou’s prostate relentlessly, not stopping even when the other’s body jerked as if he had been shocked- eyes flying wide open and toes curling. Only when he heard a loud, “ _Mmph!_ G-gonna come, Kenma!” did he finally let up and squeeze at the base of Shouyou’s profusely leaking cock, cutting off his orgasm cruelly.

“No, no, _no!_ Kenma, K-Kenma, please. I need it!” Shouyou cried.

Kenma looked up to see the tears streaming down the other boy’s face from his two peaks that were ripped away from him. “Pretty, pretty boy… I’m so lucky, Shou,” Kenma sighed wistfully as he added another finger into the other, resting his cheek on his unoccupied hand. Shouyou moaned at the praise and clenched around his three fingers. “You like it when I call you pretty, sweetheart?” another moan, “ _Oh but you are_. My love, my beautiful boy, so good for me, squeezing around my fingers so nicely,” Kenma emphasized with a curl of his hand, blunt fingers digging into the other’s prostate. “So good for me, _the best_.”

“ _Please!_ I’m ready Kenma, please, please, I want you so bad…”

Stretching his fingers once more and making sure he was, in fact, ready, Kenma finally decided to remove them from Shouyou. Clenching around nothing, Shouyou whined at the lack of fullness. “Shh, it’s alright…” Kenma hushed soothingly.

“How do you want to do this, love?” Kenma asked. Shouyou whined, confused. “W-want your c-cock…”

Kenma hissed, dick twitching with arousal. “Yes, my dear. But _how_ do you want my cock, hm? Ass up so you can take it like a bitch in heat? Or on your back so everyone with ears will be able to hear you _scream_ my name?”

Shouyou whimpered in embarrassment. “Wanna t-touch you, want it like this…” Shouyou said, pulling at his restrained arms. Understanding what Shouyou meant, Kenma quickly reached over the other to pull at the tie that held his arms to the headboard. Kenma let the fabric fall onto the mattress and Shouyou’s arms shot up and around his neck, seemingly holding on for dear life. Wrapping his arms around Shouyou’s back, Kenma let the other shiver in his arms for a bit, allowing him time to calm down. With his hands and legs restrained he probably felt overwhelmed and needed some physical grounding to steady his breathing - so Kenma held him and rubbed soothing circles across the expanse of his back, letting the other plant small kisses against his neck and chest. “Love you, love you, love you,” Shouyou whispered over and over.

“Shh, I know. I love you too, Shou,” Kenma soothed. “Are you ready?”

“ _Yesss…_ w-want it so bad. I need it Kenma!” Shouyou cried.

Smiling a bit giddy, Kenma laid Shouyou back down on the bed and took a moment to admire him. He really wasn’t lying, Shouyou looked beautiful; his hair was effortlessly sexy, strewn across the pillows and expression fucked-out - a flush high on his cheeks and eyes glazed over in pleasure. Not able to resist the temptation, Kenma leaned down and licked into Shouyou’s hot mouth, tangling their tongues together before finally pulling back with a pop and a small string of saliva. “Relax, sweetheart. I’m right here. Tell me if anything doesn't feel good.”

Hitching one of Shouyou’s legs over his shoulders, keeping the other wrapped firmly around his waist, Kenma slicked himself up and went to put on the condom, even going as far as to rip the package open when Shouyou stopped him. “Wait, I want to feel you…” he whispered. Kenma looked at him incredulously, “you don’t want me to use a condom?” Shouyou glanced away and nodded shyly. “I trust you, Kenma.” Kenma considered it for a moment, “are you sure?” Shouyou kissed him lightly, “yeah, I’m sure.”

Throwing the wrapper somewhere off the bed, Kenma lined up and slowly pushed in, hissing at the extreme pressure the other boy provided. “Fuck, Shouyou, you’re so tight,” he moaned, “so hot around my cock, so good for me.” The other whined at that, clenching around Kenma. About halfway through, Kenma paused to check on him, hand coming up to cradle his face - stopping to rub out the tension line between his eyebrows. “You still doing okay, honey?” he asked, “do you want me to slow down?” Shouyou shook his head, “Mmph, _feels_ _good…_ So f-full, so big.” Kenma smirked predatorily, “so sweet Shou, we still have halfway to go though~” Shouyou’s eyes widened as he moaned loudly.

Finally bottoming out, Kenma sighed as his hips hit the meat of Shouyou’s ass. “Hah, so b-big Kenma! Feels so good…” Smirking, Kenma pulled out slowly, watching as each inch of his cock slowly trailed itself out of the other’s body and paused before slamming back in, hips slapping Hinata’s ass. Shouyou clawed at Kenma’s back, rows of stinging heat pulling themselves down his shoulder blades. Kenma leaned over the other boy, nearly bending him in half as he pounded into him without mercy. Shouyou writhed in pleasure as Kenma targeted his prostate with every thrust, gripping his hips with such force he was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow.

Shouyou wrapped his arms around Kenma’s neck and let his leg hang off the other’s shoulders, desperately hanging on for any sense of reprieve from the onslaught of pleasure. “Mm Kenma, so good,” Shouyou slurs, “Please, _harder!_ ” Kenma smirked and tightened the hold he had on the other’s waist, obeying the other’s request and slowing down his previously quick thrusts so that they were longer, harder. He steadily inched his way out of Shouyou, excruciatingly slow - until only the tip was still inside the other, then Kenma snapped his hips hard, slamming his cock back into him.

Each thrust had slammed into Shouyou’s prostate before, but with the additional force, he was left a moaning mess from each delicious spark of pleasure shooting up his body and concentrating around his erect cock. “Please, Kenma, I want to come!”

Kenma smirked and slowed his already snail-pace even more, leisurely sliding himself in and out of Shouyou’s body without any hurry. “Mm, you want to come, Shouyou?” frantic nodding, and whimpers from the other, “tell me how much you want it.”

_This is so embarrassing, but it feels so good!_ Shouyou thought, trying desperately not to hide his face, lest Kenma decided he didn’t deserve to come. “I wanted you… I wanted you before I even knew what it was,” Shouyou whispered. “I used to think about you, all the time. I thought it was just because I wanted to be your friend, but then I started to have… _dreams,_ ” he admitted, red-faced. “I would imagine us, in every position imaginable- _fucking_ all night long. I would wake up sweating and with a mess in my boxers…” Shouyou moaned, remembering. “Do you know how many times I was late to morning practice because I had to wash my own cum out of my underwear before my mom saw? I’ve wanted this for so long… I need it…” Something in Shouyou’s chest loosened and he realized just how long he had been pining after Kenma. Saying it out loud made him feel vulnerable, made it feel more real, but he knew that Kenma would be there to piece him back together again.

Somewhere in the middle of the other’s speech Kenma had stopped moving his hips all together, shocked, he had been expecting some wanton begging and unrestrained moans - but what he got was a full blown confession. Somehow, this just made Kenma hotter, it made him want to covet Shouyou until he solely belonged to him, keep him safe and give himself up to the other until you couldn’t tell where one ended and the other started. Kenma felt his chest tighten and his eyes start to burn and suddenly they weren’t close enough, too far away for the onslaught of emotions to cool down. Blinking rapidly, Kenma slowly lowered Shouyou’s leg off his shoulder, rubbing the feeling back into it after stretching it a little too far, and wrapped his arms around the other’s chest. Like this, Kenma was able to get even closer to Shouyou, lying chest to chest with the other’s legs slung over his hips. 

Kissing Shouyou’s face wherever he could reach, Kenma started to thrust again, faster than before but still tender. They weren’t fucking anymore, they were making love, adoring and soft. Bliss built slowly, consuming the both of them as they tipped off their respective peaks, panting and holding each other. 

“Fuck, Shouyou, I love you so much,” Kenma whispered, head bowed and nestled into the crook of the other’s neck. “I love you too, I love you too,” Shouyou responded, cradling the other’s head and running his fingers through Kenma’s soft locks. 

Soon enough, the cum cooling in between them got to be too much to handle and Kenma got up quietly, headed towards the bathroom. He could have been gone for minutes or hours, but it only felt like seconds to Shouyou’s bliss-addled mind before Kenma was back with a warm washcloth and loving praise. “You did so well for me, so perfect.” Kenma said between kisses, deftly wiping down the mess Shouyou had made, carefully rubbing over his tummy, oversensitive cock (apologizing when the other winced), and between his legs, cleaning his cum slowly oozing out of the other’s abused hole. “I promise I’ll clean all of this out of you in the shower later, but for right now let’s rest, alright?” Kenma cooed sweetly. Shouyou nodded as Kenma tossed the dirty rag away and they cuddled up next to each other, Shouyou already snoring by the time their legs were intertwined. Grabbing his phone off the nightstand, Kenma opened it to find a lonesome text from Kuroo.

**From: Bed-head Bastard -** how’d it go??

**To: Bed-head Bastard -** I want my PSP in Ceramic Black with the newest version of _Monster Hunters_ and _Pokemon._

**To: Bed-head Bastard -** [photo attached] _(a waist-up picture of Kenma lazily holding up a v-for-victory sign while cradling a naked and thoroughly marked up Shouyou peacefully in his arms)_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm finally back! I know it's been a while, but I decided to work on something that I would have fun writing and that didn't feel like a chore. I'm really proud of this because it's officially the first fic I have ever finished completely!! I hope you enjoyed my first smut fic, and kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
